A Giraffe and a Plucky Mechanic
by Fae 206
Summary: This is the reboot where Michael designed Tahani to be Elanor's soulmate. How can the two of these women ride it out before their memories are erased once again? Can there be any development that would be useful for the future reboots? And how much force should Elanor use to push Tahani under the bus?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first Good Place fic. I hope you enjoy it 😊

 **A Giraffe and a Plucky Mechanic**

So, this was the equivalent of heaven but without the constraints of religion. So, in other words, this was freaking awesome but the main problem of being here was the Elanor already knew that she didn't belong here. She had been confused with another person, a great humanitarian and Elanor had enough self-awareness to know that that wasn't her. She was the type of person who would sell her friend's dignity for a quick buck by designing a T-shirt and then selling it to get money. She was someone who would put her cousin's credit card info online as revenge for her comments about how tired Elanor looked.

This was a good place but by no means was Elanor a good person.

There had obviously been some kind of a mistake and this "dream" house with the creepy clowns staring back at her proved it. Why would someone of great merit want clown pictures, surely that would drop their goodness points down a few notches. The only picture that wasn't of a person was of one famous person that Elanor thought she had glanced at pictures of but didn't know her name, Candy, Katie, Kara, Camel. Yeah, Camel was probably it.

Well, for better or worse she was here and she would have to either put her morals behind her and claim that she deserved to be here or she could admit to being the wrong person and get sent to the bad place whatever that was.

Nope. Just nope. That wasn't going to happen, she was going to stay here and maybe find some kind of good person cleanse or magic genie that would lead to her being able to stay in this place permanently. She stretched up and took a weak breath in before hearing a knock on the door and turned around to see Michael enter with a tall giraffe who looked as if she was constantly smelling something awful.

"Elanor," Michael, his name _was_ Michael right, said to her, "I'd like for you to meet your soul mate, Tahani."

Wow, what a kind of prissy name and maybe the other Elanor would get along with her but she reeked of self-entitlement. Elanor looked at Michael before trying to commit to faking her 'good' nature. She held out a hand to Tahani, "Elanor Shellstrop," she said and Tahani reluctantly shook her hand.

"Oh, Michael, not that I don't want to have a gutsy…lesbian as my soul mate but I've never been attracted to women, well that's not true, Portia de Rossi always made me feel a little something when I would come to visit her, well she was more in love with me than I with her but you always can sense these things," she said and Elanor stared at her trying not to let her judgment in.

"Not a lesbian," Elanor said, that seemed the easiest place to start.

Tahani looked her over and paused, "Oh, well," she laughed brushing the comment aside, "it's an easy mistake to make. However, if we're both straight then what was the purpose of having us as soulmates?" she asked and Michael placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, a soul mate can be anything from a mentor to a romantic partner to a best friend. A soul mate is someone who enriches your life beyond what you think you could be. Anyway, I'll let you two get acquainted with one another," he smiled before heading out and Tahani looked Elanor over again.

"Ah, okay, I see. I'm the mentor is this mentor-student relationship, well I have done it before but I do want to say that my other…students have had far more chance of becoming like me," Tahani said as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder and Elanor stared at her.

This woman was truly basic and Elanor wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of believing herself to be superior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tahani took a look around the small house which was primitive Icelandic with a nook of clown art. The whole thing seemed simply bizarre to a rich socialite like herself. She looked at the pictures before raising an eyebrow, "You like these?" she asked and Elanor stared at her.

"N—I mean, yeah, yeah huge clown fan….huge" Elanor said as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded over her chest defensively. The truth was that she really didn't care for the decorations at all but she was having to pretend that she was a certain type of person. She had taken another person's spot or maybe she had just had her name attached to another file. She had to pretend before she could trust this snobbish woman more.

"Ah, I see," Tahani said as she raised an eyebrow, "Something to do with your family maybe, some type of oh, what's that show called, carnivalesque Brady Bunch family," she said before looking around. She took a deep breath in before smiling, "Oh, see, only one bed. This can't possible be…"

"We have you just a short walk away, nearly identical places," Michael said as he stood in the doorway and Tahani took a step back. She blinked as she turned to him confused.

"What do you mean…nearly identical?" Tahani laughed weakly and Elanor raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that something so mod-well, never mind, I'm sure that there hasn't been a mistake and I'm sure that I will love whatever place you have designed for me. It would be as fun as staying inside of an escape room and I did do that once, it was when I was working with a fine architect who was designing living areas for wealthy widows."

"Wealthy widows?" Elanor asked and Tahani laughed, she walked to the door not seeming to want to spend more time with Elanor at the time being. She eyed her curiously but shook her head. Despite her mannish features, Elanor was not a man and Tahani had never acted on lesbian urges with so common a woman.

"Huge market," she tried to explain, "Well, Elanor, I will make sure that we have lots of time to talk together later. We have to get to know each other. I'm sure that we'll be best buds."

"Uh-huh," Elanor nodded as she swayed back and forth on her heels. She finally heard the door close and she stretched up. She had to figure out why she was here. She had a suspicion that she had been through all of this before but that was just that odd feeling that you left the stove on when you left the house or you didn't throw the entire bottle of expired milk at your douchebag manager's door.

Maybe someone could teach her how to be good. The whole place was full of good people. This was a good place so she could learn to become good by the best. Maybe she just needed to study how to be good, that was probably something to do with philosophy or ethics or some nerd with a mountain of books and nerdy glasses who could tutor her.

"Jenna?" Elanor asked as she looked around hoping to hear the ping of the robot girl coming but there was nothing there. "Robot Callgirl?" she asked before hearing the sound of silence. "Sexy Alexa?" she asked again and then sat down. "Shirt!" she cussed and closed her eyes. So she was dead, she had to handle the fact that she was dead and now she couldn't even curse. This heaven thing didn't seem like her kind of thing but that was the problem. She wasn't supposed to be here.

Elanor walked towards the door of the house and opened it. So, she was in the good place. She should at least enjoy her moments of happiness before anyone found out her secret. She walked down the pathway as she saw everyone chatting together and it seemed cheery enough. As she made her way through town, Elanor turned around and saw that there were numerous frozen yogurt stores.

"No, deep fried candy bars, no triple layer brownie sundaes, no huge corner slices of birthday cake," Elanor commented before shrugging. "This is what they think that heaven is like then maaan they are missing out," she laughed. She walked over to one of the fountains and saw a man standing there staring at two different frozen yogurt stores. "You okay, man?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry," the man said as he turned to her and Elanor had to comment that the man did look kind of familiar and definitely if he wore some better clothes, didn't look so much like a nerd, he would be kinda cute. He'd be worthy of a night of pleasure anyway. "I'm sorry, I can't be disturbed. I'm trying to make a …what you might call a very difficult decision."

"Sounds like something you shouldn't stress over," Elanor commented and the man turned to her and shook his head. "I mean, come on, you made it into heaven. _We_ made it into heaven. All of those problems you had, leave them down on Earth."

The man looked at her again, "This isn't a problem that I had down on Earth though," he said as he looked between one frozen yogurt store and another. "I'm trying to think whether to go to this frozen yogurt store or that one or whether to have frozen yogurt at all. I mean, right now I'm having a stomach ache but is it a stomach ache that I should ignore because I know I'm worried about the frozen yogurt or is it a stomach ache just because I'm dead. I mean, if I go to one store then what kind of an impression does that make and would the owner of the other store mind me going to the first store? I mean, I'm sure they wouldn't mind but they might think that because I picked one store over another that I'm -"

Elanor stared at him. She had never seen a person mentally spiral out of control so easily in her life. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Woah…slow down…slow down…" she said before shrugging. "Fork that was annoying," she said and saw the man looking at her. "Listen, I don't know what your name is but buddy, you want to slow yourself down."

"Chidi, Chidi Anagonye," Chidi said as he held his hand out to her and Elanor took it.

"Elanor Shellstrop," she smiled to him. "But I'm right, you need to think about what is best for you. I mean, we're in what could be called heaven, right?"

"I think that the actual idea of this place isn't quite so much a hea-" Chidi argued and Elanor took slow breaths in whilst commenting on how this man was getting less and less boink-worthy as he kept talking. She yawned but then covered her mouth.

"I mean, forget the idea of choice, just…just go where you feel like going, I'm sure that no one will mind," Elanor suggested and Chidi stared at her.

"Forget the idea of choice!?" he asked in shock and Elanor tilted her head to the side, her face showing how confused this man was making her feel. "I mean, life is all about making choices and making the _right_ choices. That was my profession in life and I can't ignore it now even though I am technically dead."

"So you were a life coach or something?" Elanor asked before laughing, "If that's so, you really need to learn how to relax. That's what my roommate's life coach told her. I didn't really see the point of them myself but she found good use for hers."

"No, I…I taught moral philosophy and human ethics," Chidi said and Elanor looked at him excitedly.

"Dude, that's exactly what I'm looking for," she pointed at him and Chidi took a couple of steps backwards. "Listen, I'll get us yogurt because I think that I need you to help me."

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
